


You're my Life (2nd SCENE)

by jhanjhan



Series: DAYDREAM SCENES [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: Jongin slowly opened his eyes, waking up from a beautiful dream.I want to go back. I want to go back to that dream.Closing his eyes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created MAY 7, 2015  
> Listening to Daydream by Super Junior

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jongin slowly opened his eyes, waking up from a beautiful dream.

_I want to go back. I want to go back to that dream._

Closing his eyes...

 

**“Jonginnie... come on. Get up now, I made breakfast.” Sehun waited for the said man to open his eyes and turn to him. After waiting for two minutes, “Nini~ I know your awake, get up now or you won’t get your morning kiss...” Sehun pulled Jongin by his shoulders to face him and started to tickle him.**

**Jongin's laughter was heard bouncing off the walls of their bedroom.**

 

Jongin opened his eyes, turning to the other side of the bed. His tears started to fall, slowly wetting the pillow under his head.

“Sehun-ah...” Jongin sobbed the name of the man that made him feel important and special.

Closing his eyes tightly, he stretched his right hand to the other pillow on the bed. He clutched it and pulled it to his chest, inhaling the scent of the man who used to lie down beside him. The scent was slowly fading. _No!_ Jongin sobbed against the pillow.

 

**Slowly sitting up, he made a grabby hand towards Sehun and puckered his lips.**

**Sehun chuckled, then standing up and walking to Jongin’s side of the bed, he carried his adorable Nini in bridal style and then lowered his head to kiss his man.**

**“Good morning, Hun-ah.” Jongin smiled adorably. Sehun with his gentle smile, kissed Jongin’s forehead and replied with a ‘good morning, baby’.**

 

Jongin sat up on the bed, the pillow still on his arms. _You’re not going to say good morning to me anymore. No more kisses. No more gentle eyes looking at me. No more welcoming smiles._ He slowly stood up, still clutching the pillow. He walked towards the bathroom.

 

**Brushing his teeth, Jongin looked at the mirror and to the man standing behind him. He smiled and then turned suddenly startling Sehun. Sehun grabbed Jongin’s waist immediately afraid that the man might slip. He froze when a wet kissed landed on his left cheek.**

**Jongin then turned back facing the sink again and bent to rinse his mouth. When he stood straight again, a very toothpasty-kiss was landed on his right cheek. He looked at Sehun who was quietly chuckling at him, and then Jongin laughed. Sprinkling waters at Sehun, he made a run for the bathroom door, but caught at the waist by an arm. Sehun hugged him tight from the back, and with his mouth still not rinsed, peppered Jongin’s face with kisses and at the same time sprinkling water to his face.**

**Jongin’s laughter and whines resonated on the bathroom walls.**

 

Jongin looked at his reflection dully. Eyes red from crying but tears still slowly tracking down his cheeks. The pillow still in his arms. He rinsed his mouth and then looking at the mirror again. He turned his eyes to the space at his back.  Closing his eyes once more, he buried his face against the pillow.

Jongin’s sobs resonated on the bathroom walls.

 

**They walked hand in hand towards the kitchen. “What’s for breakfast?” Jongin asked, slowly climbing Sehun’s back. Sehun stopped so that he could support Jongin firmly. “Your favourite.” “Chicken?!” “What?! No.” Sehun chuckled with Jongin’s nonstop admission that his favourite to eat is chicken dish. They entered the kitchen room, and Sehun gently sat Jongin on the barstool, “It’s breakfast Nini, so of course it would be toast, ham, egg and your fresh orange juice.” “Yummy!” Jongin licked his lips and stared at his breakfast. “Eat it all, okay?” Sehun kissed his head.**

 

Jongin, with Sehun’s pillow still in his arms, walked past the kitchen, and walked straight to the spacious living room. He sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the floor-to-ceiling window.

“Sehun-ah... I missed you so much.” He buried his nose against the pillow, wanting to feel that his beloved person was still with him. “You said that you’re not going to leave me.” Jongin wailed like a kid. “We’re just starting our lives... why?” Jongin rubbed his closed eyes, wiping the tears. “Why? It’s too early... I don’t know what to do... Sehun... Sehun...”Jongin continued to wail.

He felt weight on his folded legs, Jongin looked down and saw Monggu. The chocolate-fur dog has bandaged on his front left leg. The dog licked his hands, still against his face. Jongin grabbed Monggu and hugged him. The dog resting his head on jongin’s right shoulder, whimpering as if feeling his master’s heartache. Jongin cried. “Monggu... What should we do now?” Jongin cried and cried. The pain in his chest was getting heavier day by day. “Sehun’s gone.”

 

**“I’m glad we moved here. Seoul is too much for me, too crowded.” Jongin leaned his head against Sehun’s shoulder, inhaling the fresh air of the countryside. Sehun kissed the side of his forehead, “This green field is perfect for our future family. Monggu’s enjoying himself, I’m sure our future baby will too.” Jongin looked up at Sehun, frown etched on his face. “Do you think they will grant us permission to adopt? Do you think I will be a good father?” Sehun caressed his face and gently kissed his pouting lips. “Of course, Nini. They will permit us. And you will be a good father. So don’t worry yourself about it, okay. Or do you want to make that frown on your face permanent, hm?” Sehun smiled. Jongin pouted and turned his head to see where Monggu had run to.**

**A truck speeding at a distance. Across the field, at the edge of the green grass and the cement road, Monggu was barking. Jongin stood up and ran towards the dog, worried that it will cross the road to the other side when the truck nears. Sehun also followed, smiling lovingly towards his Nini. Jongin looked behind and see Sehun smiling. And he knew what Sehun was thinking, because it’s what he’s also thinking. They’re happy. Happiness that fills their heart every passing day. He wished it would stay forever.**

**Jongin heard Monggu barked again. The dog slowly cross the road. He turned to see the truck nearing so fast and saw the driver busy with his phone, he ran after Monggu. “Monggu! Come back here!” Jongin shouted, afraid the dog will be hit. He just wished that Monggu will turn back or continue running. To his horror, his dog stopped in the middle of the road and turned towards the speeding truck. “No!” Jongin ran faster, “STOP! STOP THE TRUCK!!!” Jongin heard Sehun yelled behind him. Crossing the road and grabbing the dog, he turned to see if the truck driver heard Sehun, his eyes widen when he saw the driver’s focus still on his phone... and just few feet from where he’s standing. He can’t move... and then he felt a powerful push at his side and he flew, together with Monggu in his arms, toward the other side of the road. Before he fell to the ground, he heard a loud impact.**

**_No..._  disoriented, Jongin slowly sat up. his dog running away from him. He turned. Seeing the truck stopped few meters away. He saw the driver, standing, looking at somewhere... _my someone..._ his chest in sudden pain. He saw a dangling earphone on the driver’s shoulder. The white accessory visible against the black jacket and shirt of the driver. _Why?!_**

**Jongin’s tears started to fall. He turned to Monggu, his dog... Monggu’s licking the wounds of ... _NO!_ A sob escaped Jongin’s lips. _NO! NO! NO! NO!_ “Sehun-ah...” He whispered. Jongin stood up, limping across the road and towards where Monggu was.**

**“Sehun-ah... Sehun... Sehun...” reaching, he sunk to his knees and shakily touched Sehun’s cheeks. “Sehun-ah....” Jongin sobbed.**

**Sehun, completely battered face, bleeding, broken arms and legs, eyes looking blurrily at Jongin, attempted to talk but spitted blood instead.  “No, no, no... don’t talk, we’ll get you to hospital, okay.” Jongin’s tears flowing continuously, he turned to see the driver and asked for help, but the driver was running to climb back to his truck, “No! Stop! Please help us! No, Please don’t leave!” Jongin cried. _No... come back please..._**

**Wiping his tears, Jongin scrambled to get his phone and call the ambulance. “Ni...ni...” Sehun raspily whispered. “Ssshh... Don’t talk for the mean time Hun-ah, you’ve fractured ribs, you’ll hurt yourself more.” Jongin, still crying, caressed Sehun’s battered and bleeding cheek, placing a kiss on his forehead, he heard the other line picked up and then asked for help. After the phone call, he looked down again and cried. “Sehun-ah, the ambulance is coming, they will be here in a few minutes.” Jongin’s tears continued to flow, despite keeping it and holding on hope.**

**Without getting any response, “Sehun-ah...” Jongin placed his hand on Sehun’s chest. His eyes widens, _NO!!!_ “Sehun-ah, come on, don’t be like this. Ambulance is coming. They will be here any seconds now.” Jongin suddenly sobbed. “Sehun-ah! Why are you like this?! Come on, please, Hun-ah, blink your eyes, please... Hun-ah...” Jongin then wailed. “SEHUN! SEHUN!... SEHUN! Don’t leave me... Hun-ah don’t leave me... I love you... we’re just starting... Sehun...” Jongin kissed Sehun... “You said you won’t leave me...” Jongin sobbed, “You’re my life, Sehun... What will I do now? Come back please....”**

 

A sleeping Jongin was lying sideways on the floor against the floor-to-ceiling window in a spacious living room. Monggu keeping his master warm. The pillow, against the man’s head, was slowly getting wetter because of the continuous tears from the sleeping man.

 

**THE END.**


End file.
